Cryme Tyme
Cryme Tyme is a former proffesional E-Fed wrestler who was a member of Wrestling Section Federation, Cryme Tyme was a member of WSF for close to one calender year and is most notable for being a one time Million Dollar Champion Early Career/feud with Marlin (2010) Cryme Tyme was a WSF original competing on the first ever RAW. On the RAW he would team with Adaman to face X-Generation D for the vacated WSF tag team championship, Cryme Tyme and Adaman would lose the match and afterwords Cryme Tyme establishing himself as heel attacked Adamman. Cryme Tyme would pick up a win over Adam Man on RAW but the rivalry had not ended as Wrestling Machine announced the two would face at Unforgiven in a street fight. Cryme Tyme beat Adam Man in that match therefor ending the feud. Cryme Tyme would then say on RAW, that he is easily one of the best superstars in WSF and no one can beat him, That would end up with Marlin coming out and calling him a mid carder at best and Cryme Tyme attacked him. The feud would continue and the two ended up fighting at No Mercy. Despite best efforts Cryme Tyme lost the match. Cryme Tyme showed he wasn't done yet by attacking Marlin again. They would have a final match at Cyber Sunday, in a users chooses the match type contest. The fans chose a steel cage but Cryme Tyme once again lost to Marlin Million Dollar Championship (2010-2011) On RAW, the Million Dollar champion, the million Dollar Man came out gloating, only for cryme tyme to come out and attack him thus turing him face. Cryme Tyme stole half a million dollar from the million dollar man and returned it on the condition he got a title shot at Armageddon and Million Dollar Man accepted. Armageddon rolled around and in a tight match Cryme Tyme beat the million dollar man and became the second ever million dollar champion. Cryme Tyme made such a big impact that at the royal rumble he would get a shot at the WSF championship at the royal rumble against The Bad Guy, after a couple weeks of back and fourth action between the two, they meet at the rumble for the title and Cryme Tyme came out losing. Cryme Tyme would go back to defending his million dollar championship. On raw in a number 1 contender match King Bookah and Balls of steel went to a double countout and were both awarded title shots making it a triple threat match at No Way Out, Cryme Tyme would beat both men in singles match before the event. At no way out Cryme Tyme beat both men and sucsussfully defended the million dollar championship. Going into Wrestlemania 1 Million Dollar Man won a number 1 contender match for either the intercontinental championship or million dollar champion. Million Dollar Man chose the million dollar championship and later that night attacked Cryme Tyme. The two would meet on raw in a winner chooses the match type. Cryme Tyme won the match and chose a last man standing match. Cryme Tyme would lose the match and lose the million dollar championship. Heel turn (2011) After wrestlemania Cryme Tyme turned back to a heel by attacking Money in the bank winner The Real World Champion Randy Orton. Cryme Tyme would say that Orton is a joke and the only reason he will ever come close to a world title was because the money in the bank briefcase, orton would then smash the briefcase over Cryme Tyme's head. Cryme Tyme determined to prove he was better then the real world champion Randy Orton, challenged Orton to a match at Backlash. Cryme Tyme would end up losing the match but the match was notable as this was the last time that RKO went by The Real world champion Randy Orton. On RAW Cryme Tyme would compete against the Rated R Superstar, after losing the match Cryme Tyme brutally attacked Rated R Superstar only for RRS to be saved by Tyler is wrestling. The next RAW Cryme Tyme would beat Tyler is wrestling. and the following RAW, RRS and TIW had a friendly match which ended in a brawl after the match and then Cryme Tyme ran out and enjoyed the fun. A match was announced at judgment day between the three men. At Judgment day Rated R Superstar pinned Cryme Tyme to win. WSF would then add a brand known as Smackdown where Cryme Tyme was sent. Cryme Tyme continued his rivalry with Tyler is wrestling as they were both number 1 contenders for the new WSF United States Championship. They meet at Vengeance for the vacated title, and Cryme Tyme came out as the loser. Next Cryme Tyme would lose in the first round of the king of the ring tournament to eventual finalist The King of Wrestling. Cryme Tyme would wrestle a couple more matches before being released due to inactivity thus ending his WSF career In Wrestling FINISHERS Jackhammer Da Shout Out (spinning kneckbreaker slam) Entrance music Bringin Da Hood T U by Jim Johnston (2010-2011) Championships and accomplishments Million Dollar Championship (x1)